La fierecilla indomable
by Roler's Producctions
Summary: Nada más llegar a la ciudad una hermosa voz encandila a Ludwig pero... el padre no desposará a Feliciano sin haber casado antes a su hermano Romano. ¿Habrá alguien tan insensato como para intentar domar a una fiera como él? / AleIta, Antonio/Romano y más.
1. Prólogo

Nuestro primer fic conjunto. Una idea que tenía Fran desde hace un tiempo pero le costaba plasmar en papel y aquí está al final. El prólogo es tan solo ambiental, la acción propiamente dicha comenzará en el próximo capítulo.

Como se indica en el sumary va a haber varias parejas, aunque las principales sean España/Romano y Alemania/Veneciano.

**DISCLAIMER: **Primero, los personajes pertenecen por entero al autor de Hetalia (más quisieramos nosotros que no fuera así pero...). Y segundo, este fic está inspirado en el argumento de la obra _La Fierecilla Domada _de William Shakespeare. Nosotros hemos añadido y cambiado cosas para el fic pero la inspiración primera viene de esta obra, así que reconocido sea. Nosotros hacemos esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro por el simple placer de escribir, roelar y divertirnos y esperando que a vosotros también os guste.

* * *

**LA FIERECILLA INDOMABLE**

**Prólogo**

Nuestra historia comienza halla por los siglos XV o XVI, en una ciudad de nombre reconocido Padua. ¿Qué tenía esta ciudad en particular aparte de su arte, su universidad y sus preciosas vistas? Pues bien aquí, en esta misma ciudad vivía y hacia su vida el tan reconocido Rómulo Vargas. Famoso en muchas ciudades por sus hazañas como héroe de guerra, amante y ahora, después de su retiro del ejercito, por sus excelentes fiestas y vinos.

Pero no nos desviemos de la historia. Bien, Rómulo vivía su apacible retiro junto a sus dos nietos en una gran casona de apariencia rustica en el centro de Padua. Es aquí donde realmente comienza nuestro relato.

Ambos jóvenes eran conocidos en la ciudad: los dos eran apuestos y tenían un gran don para las artes. El pequeño se llamaba Feliciano y, haciendo honor a su nombre, era una persona alegre y vivaz de apariencia inocente e ingenua, más esto tan solo era fachada: detrás de esos grandes ojos dorados y esa eterna sonrisa se encontraba una mente no brillante, mas si inteligente y juguetona. Que en ocasiones podía llegar a ser incluso manipuladora, aunque solo su gemelo mayor podía conocía esta faceta de Feliciano, mientras los demás no veían más allá de sus propias narices.

A comparación con su hermano Lovino sus manos eran capaces de crear verdaderas obras de arte, tanto cuadros, canciones, poemas… En pocas palabras era un pequeño gran artista, a sus recientes veintidos años.

Por otro lado, su gemelo mayor, Lovino, era de carácter fuerte, mal humorado y de gran voz –en todos los sentidos- . Muchos habían sido los que, ingenuos, pensaban que podrían dominar a una fiera como lo era él, y todos aquellos acababan saliendo espantados por el propio joven.

En cambio Feliciano tenía multitud de pretendientes –tanto hombres, como mujeres- que estaban más que dispuestos, a desposarlo. Pero él, con una sonrisa, no aceptaba a ninguno de ellos alegando que como mandaba la tradición, Lovino debía casarse primero, no él.

Rómulo viendo el panorama que se le presentaba para poder casar a sus nietos, decidió no conceder ni dejar cortejar a Feliciano a nadie hasta no desposar primeramente a Lovino –cosa que era mucho mas difícil de lo que parecía de buenas a primeras-.

¿Qué nos importa a nosotros esto? Mucho. Mis queridos lectores, antes ustedes tienen en nudo de esta historia, puesto que nuestro protagonista, Lovino, finalmente encontrara al tan ansiado marido que conseguirá domarlo.

¿Dónde esta el loco y valeroso pretendiente que se casara con Lovino? Lo siento, pero deben esperar un poco más para poder averiguarlo.

¿Y por que soy yo quien hace las preguntas más obvias? Fácil, por que soy el narrador. Mi deber es guiarles debidamente por esta historia de amores y desamores, encuentros y reencuentros, intrigas y recovecos, así que por favor no avance de página antes de tiempo o podrían estropear el ambiente que tanto me ha costado crear.

Si lo desean, diríjanse a mí como Celestina.

Aunque claro yo solo cuento los hechos de lo ocurrido, el resto es cosa suya.


	2. Baile

**CAPITULO I BAILE**

Comenzaba un nuevo día, los ciudadanos de Padua se movían entre las calles unos en busca de trabajos, otros de camino a este, los estudiantes a la universidad –o en busca de una casa donde encontrar compañía-, se veía a las mujeres bajar por la ciudad hasta la plaza del mercado, grupos de hombres que se encontraban en mitad de la calle y allí se quedaban a conversar… Una gallina estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por un caballo repentinamente y huyó de allí agitando las alas desplumadas y cacareando asustada, como alma que lleva el diablo. O casi la muerte.

Pero a las afueras de la concurrida ciudad llevaba, viajando a caballo desde hace tres o cuatro días al menos un hombre con su criado. El hombre, ataviado con prendas oscuras tapadas por una larga capa de viaje, detuvo su caballo contemplando la visión que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Es de materia casi obligada que al llegar a un sitio te sitúes en la panorámica de este parece ser.

-_Finalmente hemos llegado, Lutz_ –proclamó Ludwig con orgullo.

-_Mi señor Ludwig desde aquí es mucho mas bonita de cómo lo escribió vuestro padre_ –respondió el criado que tardó unos segundos en alcanzarlo.

-_Cierto_ -una sonrisa se arquea en los blancos labios del señor.

_-¿Está usted seguro de que a vuestro hermano, mi señor Gilbert, no le importara que aparezcáis de improvisto aquí?_ -dando un puntapié a su caballo, el criado se incorporó junto a su señor, temeroso. No le gustaría tener que buscar posada ahora mismo: los precios eran altos y… en fin.

-_Le avise con antelación de que vendría, y aún si el no puede_ –o no quiere, cosa que también podría ser una posibilidad siendo él- _mi buen amigo Roderich, también vive en la ciudad. Le avisé de mi llegada._

***

-_Hermano _–saludó-._ Padre os manda saludos._

-_Y yo con gusto se los devuelvo..._

-_¿Nunca cambiaras esa actitud con Padre? El aún sigue hablando _-mal pero al menos le recuerda, pensó con un suspiro Ludwig- _de ti._

Estaban en la entrada de la casa del hermano mayor. A pesar de este dato el pequeño le superaba en altura. Uno era rubio de ojos azules, apuesto y de rostro serio, mientras el otro tenía un cabello claro y los ojos rojos propios de un albino acompañados casi siempre de una sonrisa con dobles intenciones. Y aunque se hicieran de rabiar a menudo, eran hermanos.

-_Claro después de haberme dejado de mandar dinero... Aún sigo sin saber como demonios se enteró que el dinero que me mandaba para mis estudios, lo usaba en divertirme junto a mis compañeros..._-Gilbert se rascó la barbilla con gesto pensativo, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano, echando un brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo-. _Bueno dejando atrás los malos... recuerdos, cuéntame Ludwig, ¿solo te trae aquí verdaderamente los estudios o acaso conociste a alguna dama o doncel, eh? _–le miró pícaro. El otro se sonrojó un poco.

-_Padre me ha dado dinero para que lo invierta en el tiempo que pase aquí estudiando en la universidad de Filosofía _–le explicó el mayor. No había terminado cuando oyó ya el suspiro de Gilbert.

-_Tsk... siempre tan aburrido... Deberías soltarte más._

-_Y tu deberías poner más la cabeza sobre la tierra, y no entre las faldas de las mujeres._

Gilber soltó una estruendosa carcajada al oír esto, palmeándole la espalda. Su hermano, siempre tan mojigato. Quizá ahora que estaba en la ciudad podía sacarle a la taberna alguna noche con la excusa de la cerveza –por la que ambos estaban medio locos- y así intentar algo con él.

_-Jajajajaja ahí tienes razón hermano... pero la verdad las faldas no me interesan, me gusta mucho mas lo que hay debajo de ellas kesesesesese..._-sonrió pervertido, sabiendo que ese comentario le incomodaría. Digamos que son piques de hermanos.

-¿_Puedo entonces quedarme a vivir contigo mientras este en la ciudad, no? -_cambio de tema.

-_¡¡Claro que si!! Mi casa es tu casa, ¿cómo iba a dejarte en la calle? _–otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. _Aunque claro... sabes que ando mal de dinero... y como padre dejo de remunerarme después de enterarse de mis escapadas..._-sabiendo por donde iba perfectamente, Ludwig cogió la bolsa de su cinto tirándola a las manos de Gilbert.

-_Toma _–le dijo-,_ le pedí a padre dinero extra alegando que quizás me hiciera falta... me suponía que me saldrías con algo así._

Gilbert tomó la bolsa, levantándola en la mano, pesándola a ojo y pulso. Tras esto otra nueva sonrisa.

-_¡Mi casa es tu casa! _–afirmó.

-_Danke... Lutz ya puedes traer mis cosas _-a una mala si se hubiera negado, su buen amigo Roderich posiblemente le hubiera dejado hospedarse en su casa.

-_¡__Pregúntale a Frizch, Lutz! El te dirá donde debes dejar esos bultos kesesese...._-le gritó Gilbert al criado de su hermano sin soltar la bolsa de dinero.

El pequeño de los hermanos carraspeó un poco.

-_Bueno ejem... Gilbert, la verdad es que como he llegado mas pronto de lo esperado... Me gustaría conocer la ciudad _–le dijo mientras su hermano abría la bolsa contando los soberanos-. _¿Gilbert?_

-¿_Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Que quieres conocer la ciudad… sin problemas, West. Pasea tranquilamente por la ciudad y explora a tu gusto._

-_... ¿A mi gusto? _-¿No iba a acompañarle? Aquello descolocó un poco al rubio.

-_Claro, claro... –_asintió al tiempo que seguía contando las monedas_._

-_Pero yo quiero que me muestres la ciudad, ¿o acaso quieres que me pierda?_

-_¡Oh! ¡No, por favor! Si la ciudad es muy pequeña. Además no tienes mas que preguntar: ¿¿La casa del gran Ore-sama por favor?? Y en el acto cualquier paisano te podrá decir como venir kesesesesesesese... Es lo que tiene ser tan maravilloso como yo y ser popular..._

-_... Ser popular por frecuentar burdeles, armar escándalos públicos y deber dinero, ¿No?_- escéptico Ludwig y Gilbert le cogió por los hombros, empujándole hacia la puerta sin reparos.

-_Pero venga que pierdes el tiempo en hablar conmigo. Aún tienes luz del día, aprovecha e inspecciona la ciudad, y si ves a ese señorito cuatro ojos..._

-_Se llama Roderich _–lo corrigió interrumpiéndole.

-_Bueno como sea, le dices de mi parte que ya le daré lo que le debo otro día..._-le dio un nuevo empujón mas fuerte.- _Pásalo bien explorando y ampliando conocimientos en la ciudad~_-y le cerró la puerta en las narices dejándolo solo en la calle.

Ludwig se quedó mirando la madera aún sorprendido, y soltó un suspiro.

Menudo vago estaba hecho. Acababa de llegar a la ciudad y ni se molestaba en ayudarlo a ubicarse, pensó negando con la cabeza. Su hermano.

Ludwig lanzó un suspiro, tampoco se sorprendía mucho: era su hermano, lo conocía bastante bien. Mientras bajaba las calles de la ciudad buscando a ciegas la casa de su amigo Roderich, atravesando un mercadillo. La gente inundaba la plaza donde se encontraban todos los puestos del mercadillo, aunque había algunos pequeños espacios libres para aquellos artistas callejeros que querían ganarse el pan para comer, para mostrar a sus espectadores sus habilidades.

Vio pasar a un grupo de trovadores persiguiendo a un joven de cabellos castaños que iba brincando por la calle y, llamando su atención, se detuvo a mirar, a punto de chocar con ellos pese a que el grupo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Se giro hacia ellos, frunciendo el ceño reprobadoramente. ¿Es que acaso no podían tener un poco más de cuidado y mirar por donde corrían y a quien podrían llevarse por delante?, pensando seriamente en llamarles la atención. Con dificultad debido al tumulto, los siguió.

_- ¡¡Vamos joven!! ¡Sabemos que usted tiene una linda voz!_** –**el grupo de músicos azuzaba a cantar al joven.

Los trovadores iban ataviados con trajes parecidos a los de bufón: con casacas de mil y un colores, sombreros de plumas y cascabeles, trozos de tela que no encajaban con el resto, leotardos de tonos oliváceos o violetas. Era un espectáculo digno de ver que entre los colores marrones y grises de la ciudad y sus habitantes atraía la atención poderosamente como si de una aparición se tratase. Y todos ellos iban corriendo tras el muchacho que reía de vez en cuando, divertido con toda aquella escena.

**-**_Hera~ ¡¡Solo cantare con ustedes si me atrapan!!_–el chico les sonrió comenzando a correr por el mercadillo riendo. Tenía una risa clara y limpia. Se movía con la agilidad de un animal salvaje y modestia al pasar entre la gente sin dejar de sonreír y atrapar un rastro de miradas extrañas por su comportamiento y otras de asombro por verle en semejante lugar siendo quien era.

Pero antes de que pudiera oponerse más los alzaron sus flautas y laúdes comenzando a tocar. La curiosidad le hizo girarse para escuchar, acercándose a ellos. El chico en cuestión les llevo hacia uno de los espacios libres del mercad, aparentemente "atrapado" entre los músicos y las paredes de piedra de los edificios que limitaban el mercado.

-_Jaja ¡Me atraparon! Esta bien... ¡Cantare junto a ustedes!_**-**Su risa aun resonaba por donde pasaba mientras los músicos se colocaban a su alrededor templando los instrumentos entre ellos, parándose varios transeúntes para mirar y otros sorprendidos de ver al joven en cuestión en un lugar como ese.

Ludwig miro con curiosidad al grupo, observando en especial al muchacho que sin dejar de sonreír miraba a todos aquellos que se acercaban, animándoles incluso a acercarse, no con palabras como lo haría un pregonero si no, mirándoles con cierta inocencia y picardía, tomando de la mano a algunas mujeres y hombres, mientras que a los niños les hacia cosquillas en los costados sin dejar de sonreír. A pesar de que por sus ropas, parecía todo un señorito. Contrastando con sus gestos de galán de calle y sonrisa inocentona, con un deje de picardía.

Una vez los musicos finalmente, al escuchar los laudes sonar al mismo son mientras el joven ensanchaba más aún su sonrisa carraspeó en su garganta echando una ultima mirada al público y haciendo un reverencia comienza a cantar cerrando los ojos.

-**_Chiusi in una scatola ricordi come lettere le tue mani semplici spesso inconsapevoli, scrivono di te di quei paesaggi nordici di quelle strane favole che ritornano a me, riportandomi a te. Adesso sei ¡l'immaginee~!… Vuoto sul vortice, disegnerò un calice per noi... _**-la voz del muchacho se derramaba en el aire como una brisa venida de un mar lejano, bella, hermosa. Embobaba a los que contemplaban la escena, algunos de los cuales cerraban los ojos para disfrutar mejor de aquel canto que parecía sacado del Cielo más que de la Tierra. Algunos ya habían oido cantar al muchacho, pero igualmente quedaron encandilados deseando que la canción no acabase.

Mientras Ludwig observaba a Feliciano cantar fijamente, incapaz aunque quisiera de apartar la mirada de su figura. El chico, avispado, contenía una sonrisa que peleaba por asomar a sus labios, sabiendo que tenía al público en sus manos. Pero ataviado con aquellas finas ropas de buena tela parecía un ángel de una pintura y su voz debía ser, definitivamente, la de un ser sobrenatural, pensó el alemán.

-**_Onde irraggiungibili s'infrangono sull'anima come non sentire più, il peso delle lacrime, che bagnano le mie ogni tua vita è un pò la mia, il tuo silenzio luccica come mare luna si diffondono in noi, adesso sei. L'immagine~!. vuoto sul vortice cavalcherò le nuvole~!, aria di musicaah! adesso sei l'originee! madre sorprendimi inventerò l'immagine, che vuoi..._-**tomó aire, mirando a su alrededor. Miró al corro de espectadores que lo miraban fascinados, comenzando a dar algunos pasos de baile improvisados al mismo ritmo pausado y lento de la musica acercandose a ellos. Sus pies, enfundados en unas delgadas sandalias, se movían con facilidad fluida por el suelo.

Hasta que fijó su vista en un espectador en concreto que, como el resto, no le quitaba la mirada de encima... Era un hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules, y rostro concentrado. Acercandose a él con pequeños saltitos dentro del baile, tomó sus manos, tirando de ellas hacia él incitandole a bailar.

Apenas fue consciente de que el otro se acercaba a él, y cuando salió de su ensimismamiento vio que le habia tomado de las manos tirando de el para salir a... a ¿_bailar?_

_-Esto... no es necesario -_intentó evitarlo, avergonzado de la idea de bailar ante tanta gente y... Bajó un poco la mirada hacia Feliciano, con las mejillas un poco rojas. Y además con aquel bailarín y cantante...

-_Vamos ve~_, _si no sabes bailar no importa solo dejate llevar _-le incitaba e insistía cuanto podia el más pequeño, sin dejar de mirarle. Vistó de cerca realmente era un hombre fuerte y apuesto, con aquellos ojos azules profundos y serenos que parecían guardar algo, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco; mas lo disimuló con habilidad siendo un experto actor cuando le convenía, sonriendole de nuevo con aire inocente. Nadie se negaría a aquella mirada.

Algo abochornado todavía por la idea, Ludwig acabó cediendo, dejando que le sacase a bailar pese a ser la primera vez que oia aquella canción. La gente se hizo a un lado para dejarlos espacio, musitando algunos por lo bajo, preguntandose quién sería aquel desconocido al cual el joven sacaba a bailar. Quién sabe, a lo mejor tenían envidia. Feliciano apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Ludwig, más alto que él, unos ocho centímetros; y con la otra mano cogió la de Ludwig para colocarla en su cintura y luego entrelazar los dedos para comenzar a bailar juntos.

Era un baile lento, suave, casi parecido a un tango al compás de la música dado que en aquella parte el muchacho ya no debía cantar. Ambos se movían con soltura por la plaza y la mutitud dió un par de pasos atrás para dejarles mayor sitio para su baile, observandolos. Ludwig, nervioso al comienzo, fue soltandose poco a poco, dejandose llevar por la música con los ojos fijos en los de color miel del cantante desconocido. Éste a su vez le devolvía la mirada incapaz de separarla, sin necesidad de mirar al suelo para saber donde pisar y cómo moverse.

Continuaron así unos instantes. Dentro de poco volvería a tener que cantar, sabía Feliciano, pero no quería separarse de él... se soltó de su hombro y se estiró, agarrando aún su mano para después enrrollarse a lo largo de su brazo hasta quedar, entrelazados, con la espalda contra su pecho. Tomó aire y comenzó a cantar de nuevo:

_-**Adesso sei l'immagine~ Vuoto sul vortice cavalcherò le nuvole, aria di musica... madre sorprendimi, inventerò l'immagine che vuoi... **_

Ludwig le miró sorprendido por su gesto pero al italiano no le importó su mirada, cantando y él se quedó oyendolo fascinado de nuevo por aquella voz que no parecía humana, dejando que terminase su canción sin apartarlo como ya debería haber hecho. Era incapaz. Y cuando terminó de cantar, tras unos segundos, preguntó:

_-¿Quién sois?_

* * *

**Notas de los autores:  
**-Luzt es el criado de Ludwig que, en paises, sería el equivalente de Berlín. A lo largo del fic van a aparecer varios criados que generalmente serán capitales o ciudades importantes de sus amos.  
-La canción que canta Feliciano es L'immagine del grupo italiano Sonhora. (facilmente en internet, quien quiera puede oirla)

**Comentario de los autores:**

**Fran: **oye...

**Rusky: **hm?

**Fran: **... por que lo dejamos en suspense?

**Rusky: **por que asi querran leer mas y dejaran un RR si lo pedimos.

**Fran: **ah, claro... ¿No podemos dar un avance? ¿¿como en las series del aparato que echa imágenes en movimiento??

**Rusky: **bueno...

**Fran: **Yeah! *busca entre sus papeles-garabatos*

**Rusky:** *suspiro* Está bien... *insertese musiquita de esta que suena en las series* En el próximo capítulo: ¿Dirá Feli su nombre? ¿Quién es esa que aparece en escena? ¿Y él? Para saberlo tendrán que seguir leyendo *fin de la musiquita* ¿Contento?

**Fran: **Mucho~

**Rusky: **Incorregible... Como se nota quien hace de feli... *se cruza de brazos*

**Fran:** *una flecha señala el incorreigle rizo de Feliciano, en su pelo. Y si, es veridico, lo tiene de manera natural y no hay manera de quitarlo*


End file.
